warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Leopardstar's Mistake/Chapter 4
Below contains and in-depth summary for chapter four of Leopardstar's Mistake. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary of the whole thing, please check the main article. Information General '''Chapter Number: '''4 (of 11) '''Page Numbers: '''Unknown '''Point of View: 'Leopardstar Chronology 'Preceded: 'Chapter 3 'Next: 'Chapter 5 Chapter Summary :Leopardstar watches her Clan, thinking how she was doing what was best for them, and asking why they challenge her. :The current ShadowClan cats there are Nightwhisper and Tangleburr. They take another fish from the pile, gobbling down more and more prey as the fresh-kill pile slowly gets smaller and smaller. The ShadowClan cats are plump due to all the rich prey they are stealing from RiverClan. :Leopardstar lets her mind wander to her leader ceremony, remembering Crookedstar's welcoming words. He had given Leopardstar her first life--the gift of courage, which she'd lost saving Vixentail when she was heavily pregnant from a flood. She comments that the life she was currently on was the gift of a mother's love, given to her by Shimmerpelt. She remembers Oakheart, Hailstar, and Timberfur giving her lives as well. She then remembers her siblings, specifically the mottled brown fur of Carpkit, her brother, named after his favorite fish he never tasted as RiverClan cat. He'd given her the life of compassion. He remembers her only sister, Oatkit, her light brown fur and very faint dapples reminding the leader of the seeds she is named after. She'd given Leopardstar the life for trust in ancestors. She remembers her other sister, Waterkit, who'd been named for the river she'd never touched. She'd given Leopardstar the gift for faith in RiverClan's skills. She also remembers Brightsky giving her the life of hope. :She gets lost in thoughts until Loudbelly calls her, saying that Tigerstar was here. Leopardstar quickly stands as Tigerstar enters with Blackfoot and Russetfur. Tigerstar leaves his warriors outside and goes into Leopardstar's den with her. Tigerstar tells her that it was almost time, and Leopardstar excitedly asks if they would finally become one Clan. Tigerstar replies that he'd talked with his warriors, and they say that most warriors are ready. Leopardstar questions this, and Tigerstar explains that they cannot fully trust half-Clan cats. Leopardstar agrees, saying that when Mistyfoot and Stonefur had come back saying that Bluestar was their mother, they'd seemed distracted and untrustworthy, and promises to keep an eye on them. Tigerstar admits that part of the reason he'd left warriors in RiverClan was to make sure Leopardstar was trustworthy, and even though he knew she was one of the most loyal cats he knew, he had to make sure, and apologizes for doubting her. He stands up and exits, promising that it would happen soon as he does so. :Leopardstar thinks that him knowing she was loyal but having to make sure anyway was what she would've done, and fantasizes how she and Tigerstar would be great leaders together. :Tigerstar takes Russetfur and Blackfoot with him as he exits camp. :Primrosepaw's gaze bristles Leopardstar's fur, but even though Leopardstar turns away, Primrosepaw runs up to her. She high pitched voice asks why Leopardstar was doing this, and Shadepelt comes over and tries to drag the apprentice away. Primrosepaw protests, saying that there was something Leopardstar needs to know, and says that RiverClan will be safe among the mist and reeds. Shadepelt apologizes for her apprentice and takes her away. :Leopardstar stares at Primrosepaw and Reedpaw as they stare at their dead brother, Pikepaw. Leopardstar quietly promises that there would be no more deaths. She then wonders how RiverClan will be safe among the mist and reeds, and how the strongest claws, fire and lion fit in. Important Events Deaths *Pikepaw Characters Major *Leopardstar Minor *Nightwhisper *Tangleburr *Loudbelly *Tigerstar *Blackfoot *Russetfur *Primrosepaw *Shadepelt *Pikepaw Mentioned *Crookedstar *Vixentail *Shimmerpelt *Oakheart *Hailstar *Timberfur *Carpkit *Oatkit *Waterkit *Brightsky *Mistyfoot *Stonefur *Bluestar References and Citations Category:Leopardstar's Mistake Category:Novellas Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Stealthfire star's Creations